


His Smile and His Eyes

by ghostlygal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, i love them so much it's so painful, kinda spoilers, they deserved a better ending, we needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: Just some little thoughts from when they started knowing each other, with a happy ending sprinkled along.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	His Smile and His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I finsihed Banana Fish a couple of weeks ago and I am not ok 😃😃 so now be expecting tons of comfort fics!!

His smile was the first thing Ash noticed.  
His smile was bright; like the sun, no, like a million stars coming together.   
His smile was welcoming; it was liberating.  
When he smiled at Ash, it made him feel like he was normal.  
Like he was pure; like he wasn't a monster and hadn't been tainted since young.   
Like if he wasn't a murderer.  
It made him feel fuzzy and warm in his chest.  
Could this be love?   
Could I, a monster, love him?   
I can't fly anymore.  
But maybe, with Eiji, i could learn to.  
Is it okay to be this selfish?   
———————————————————  
His eyes were the thing he most loved from Ash.  
They were so bright; even though Ash though they were full, he thought they were beautiful.  
He could see his emotions pass through his eyes.  
And he knew he was the only one that could see those emotions.  
His eyes reminded him of jade flowers; his favorite type of flowers.   
He didn't thought Ash was tainted, he thought he was perfect just the way he was.  
And he wanted to convince him about that.  
But how could he? He was just a dull Japanese boy, who was a shell of what he used to be.  
He couldn't fly anymore.  
But maybe, with Ash, he could learn how to again.

And they did. They learned how to fly again. They learned how to love. And they never looked back.


End file.
